El Dandy
| birth_place = Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Diablo Velasco Pedro Anguiano | debut = March 1982 | retired = }} Roberto Gutiérrez Frías is a Mexican professional wrestler who has had most of his success in Lucha Libre as El Dandy. Career He was a mainstay with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre with feuds with major stars like Satánico, El Hijo del Santo and Emilio Charles, Jr. He also had a run with World Championship Wrestling and had a hand in training WWE's Lita. He had a brief run in WCW with Silver King as Los Fabulosos in which they were managed by Stacy Keibler and he was also a member of the Latino World Order. Dandy became somewhat of a cult figure in smark circles after Bret Hart said "Who are you to doubt El Dandy? during an interview where Gene Okerlund was asking about challengers for his U. S. title. After leaving WCW, he went back to Mexico as part of Asistencia Asesoría y Administración but left after a year to work as an independent. In 2004, his match against L.A. Park was voted Box y Lucha's match of the year. Managers *Angelica Championships and accomplishments *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' :*Mexican National Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Featherweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Middleweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (2 times) :*CMLL World Middleweight Championship (3 times) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Corazón de León *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Hardcore Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record Luchas de Apuestas Wager lost/won Winner Loser Where Date Note Hair/Mask El Dandy Caballero Rojo & Yanco Mexico City 1982 - Hair El Dandy Caballero Rojo Mexico City September 1982 - Hair El Dandy El Guerrero Acapulco, Guerrero February 2, 1983 - Hair El Dandy Dardo Aguilar Mexico City May 29, 1983 1 Mask El Dandy Módulo Mexico City July 31, 1983 - Hair El Dandy Módulo Mexico City August 7, 1983 - Hair El Dandy Joel García Mexico City December 14, 1983 - hair El Dandy Javier Cruz Mexico City October 26, 1984 2 Hairs & mask El Dandy, Fuerza Guerrera & Emilio Charles, Jr. Tony Arce, Vulcano & Lemús II Mexico City July 1985 - Hair El Dandy Gran Cochisse Mexico City December 1985 - Hair El Dandy Javier Cruz Mexico City August 31, 1986 - Hairs Los Misioneros de la Muerte El Signo, El Texano & Negro Navarro El Dandy, Talismán & Jerry Estrada Mexico City September 5, 1986 - Hair El Dandy Aristóteles I Acapulco, Guerrero March 18, 1987 - Hair El Dandy Hombre Bala Unknown August 1987 - Hair Satánico El Dandy Mexico City October 1987 - Hairs El Dandy & Javier Cruz Rizado Ruiz & Rudy Reyna Acapulco, Guerrero May 4, 1988 - Hair El Dandy Bestia Salvaje Mexico City October 2, 1988 - Hair El Dandy Emilio Charles, Jr. Mexico City July 28, 1989 - Hair El Dandy Satánico Mexico City December 14, 1990 - Hair Satánico El Dandy Mexico City December 6, 1991 - Hair El Dandy Satánico Mexico City September 18, 1992 - Hair El Dandy La Fiera Mexico City November 27, 1992 - Hair Emilio Charles, Jr. El Dandy Mexico City October 29, 1993 - Hair El Dandy Babe Face Mexico City August 1, 1996 - Hair El Dandy Chicago Express Mexico City September 3, 1996 - Hair El Hijo del Santo El Dandy Mexico City December 6, 1996 3 Hair Antifaz del Norte El Dandy Monterrey, Nuevo León September 17, 2000 - Hair El Dandy Brazo de Platino Cuernavaca, Morelos May 30, 2001 - Hair La Parka El Dandy Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas April 6, 2001 4 Hair El Dandy Negro Navarro Tlalnepantla de Baz, Mexico State September 3, 2001 - Hair El Dandy El Enterrador Naucalpan, Mexico State February 14, 2002 5 Hair Perro Aguayo, Jr. El Dandy Monterrey, Nuevo León 2004 6 Hair El Hijo del Santo El Dandy Tijuana, Baja California 2004 - #Draw, both wrestlers lost their hair #Three way match with El Hijo del Santo #Three way match with Negro Casas #Three way match with Bestia Salvaje #Last two wrestlers in a ten-man cage match #Four way match with El Zorro and Hátor *He has also won the hair of César Dantés once, Apolo Dantés twice, Pirata Morgan twice and has one other hair win over Satánico External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1962 births Category:1982 debuts Category:2014 retirements Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Super World Sports alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Latino World Order members